


Мелочи жизни

by Skyriver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriver/pseuds/Skyriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке "Стерек, устоявшиеся отношения, бытовые мелочи жизни: Дерек - патологический чистюля (несмотря на развалины дома), а Стайлз везде раскидывает все свои вещи вплоть до трусов и носков! Скандалы, ссоры, практически драки, бурные примирения, и все это на глазах у всей стаи".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мелочи жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на Новый год для Бродяги69

\- Стайлз, что это?  
В поле зрения Стайлза возникло что-то мелкое и черное, болтающееся в руке Хейла. Секундой позже Стилински опознал свой носок и внутренне приготовился к очередному разбору полетов.  
\- Носок, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Стайлз, одним своим тоном заставляя Дерека нахмуриться еще суровее.  
\- Вот именно, - процедил Альфа. – А что я говорил по поводу разбросанных вещей?  
Рассерженный Дерек махнул носком в сторону Стилински. Стая, сидевшая вместе с ними за обеденным столом, отпрянула назад. Еще бы, с их чувствительным обонянием. Запах забытого поношенного носка - это вам не ромашки в поле нюхать.  
\- Я про него забыл.  
\- Это не оправдание! Если ты еще раз оставишь грязные носки валяться в комнате, я затолкаю их тебе в рот, – мрачно оповестил его Дерек перед тем, как снова вернуться к уборке.  
Оглядев стаю, Стайлз не нашел ни одного сочувствующего лица. В вопросе разбросанной одежды, а так же неприятных запахов все единогласно поддерживали Альфу.

 

Первым, что встретило Стайлза в комнате, была прилетевшая ему в лицо футболка. А вторым был его бойфренд, злой, как черт, или, лучше сказать, злой, как взбесившийся оборотень, что было более чем правдой.  
\- Ну что еще? Чем тебе не угодила моя футболка? И вообще, разве так должен встречать Пару хороший волк? – устало спросил Стилински, снимая футболку с головы.  
\- Я нашел ее в шкафу с чистым бельем. Как думаешь, что она там делала?  
Отвлечь Дерека от высказывания недовольства было не так-то просто. За то время, что они жили вместе, Хейл приобрел небольшой иммунитет от отвлекающей болтовни Стайлза.  
\- Эээ… лежала?  
\- Воняла!  
\- Подумаешь. Я не вижу ничего страшного в этом, - Стайлз уже сам начал раздражаться. У него был чертовски тяжелый день, и он надеялся на другую встречу дома. Куда более теплую и без метания в него одежды.  
\- Я устал убирать за тобой вещи, - а вот Дерек явно не собирался замечать подавленного состояния Стилински, продолжая высказывать накопившиеся претензии. – Утром ты забываешь убирать за собой, вечером ты слишком устал, в выходные тебе надо отдохнуть…  
\- А ты что, облезешь, если возьмешь и уберешь мои вещи? – Стайлз не выдержал и швырнул футболку обратно. – Проблема запахов беспокоит только тебя. Слышал, что спасение утопающих - дело самих утопающих?  
Ответом ему было уже нечленораздельное грозное рычание и быстро приближающийся оборотень. Не то чтобы Стайлз боялся, что Хейл прибьет его или покусает, но с него станется что-нибудь ему причинить. Например, отшлепать.  
И поэтому обычно Стайлз делал что-то странное, что могло ошеломить оборотня и дать ему пару секунд форы, чтобы погасить конфликт. Вот и сейчас он метнулся вперед и прыгнул на Хейла, повисая на нем как мартышка и целуя скривившийся от злости рот. Дерек, еще периодически попадавшийся на эту фишку, непроизвольно стиснул его в объятьях, царапая спину проявившимися когтями. Ну а спустя пару минут ссора окончательно перетекла в более приятное времяпрепровождение.

 

\- Но чтобы в комнате разбросанных вещей больше не было, - Дерек лениво куснул Стайлза за плечо, чтобы тот не ворочался. Примирение автоматически делало его более милосердным и сговорчивым.  
\- Договорились, волчара.

 

На следующий день, после возвращения из колледжа, Стайлз не стал, как обычно, подниматься наверх. Вместо этого он весь вечер провел со стаей: готовил ужин, играл со Скоттом в приставку, разгадывал кроссворд с Лидией. Сольное выступление началось после того, как Дерек ушел наверх, сказав, что будет ждать Стайлза там.  
\- О Боже, Стайлз! Что это за странный вариант стриптиза? – заинтересованно спросила Лидия, сталкиваясь с ним в коридоре. К тому времени Стайлз уже успел оставить рубаху на спинке дивана, футболку на перилах лестницы, носки сиротливо лежали на верхней ступеньке, и сейчас Стилински неторопливо расстегивал штаны. До их комнаты оставался еще десяток шагов. Расстояние как раз подходило для оставшихся пары вещичек.  
\- Я обещал Дереку не разбрасывать вещи по комнате, – невинно сказал Стайлз, выпутываясь из штанов. – Не могли бы вы не смотреть? Я стесняюсь.  
Лидия вместе с подошедшим Уитмором отвернулись, заинтересованно прислушиваясь к происходящему за их спинами. Обернуться они рискнули, только когда тихо щелкнула ручка закрывающейся двери.  
\- Дерек его прибьет, - ехидно заметил Джексон. Около общей комнаты Хейла и Стилински в углу лежали боксеры.  
Минутой позже в коридоре раздался гулкий звук, как будто бы в дверь впечатали что-то тяжелое, например, тело сына шерифа, а чуть позже послышался приглушенный стон.  
\- Сильно сомневаюсь…


End file.
